Reset
by Demonic Flame
Summary: Misery Black is a girl with powers she can't say she likes. But what will she do with them? Pyro/OC
1. Reset

**Reset**

Authors Note: So, this is my first X-men story. I do appreciate feedback.

* * *

I was wondering, how many times have you died?

Me?

I've died well over twenty times so far, in so many ways. No, of course I'm not normal. Was that what you were wondering?

Here, I'm what they call a mutant. I'm known as Reset and this is my story. Whether you wish to follow it through is all up to you. But I will tell you now, at times it may make you cringe and feel pity and at other times it will make you happy. But either way, I have gone through each and everything I will tell you now. And as I said, It's all up to you to see it through.

My real name is Misery Black, I'm also known as Reset. And this, well, it's my story.


	2. Trusting Strangers

**Author's Note: Hello lovelies. This is the first chapter to Reset, my mutant baby. Anyways, I wanted you to know you'll be seeing most of the story through Misery's eyes. With, of course, the alternate views when necessary. Also, this starts in between X1 and X2. I don't know when I'll start following (somewhat) the X2 storyline, but I'll let you know.**

* * *

The first time I died I was 10.

The way I died is a classic, hit by a drunk driver. Two hours later, I woke up in a body bag in the morgue. No one knows that I was technically dead. Thank god! Imagine what would happen if they knew some homeless girl was walking around after being dead for well over two hours. That was when I knew I had to leave California, go somewhere else. I'm pretty sure I made the headlines.

**"10 year old victim of drunk driver is dead and missing"**

Or something like that.

The next time I died, and I know I was dead, was a year later. I was stabbed to death in a mugging in Washington of all places. One hour and thirty minutes later I woke up still in the alleyway. Not my fault people don't know to check alleyways when there's blood left in front of them. Still, I left there as well. I'm pretty that place was a very often used area. The prostitute heading down the alley with her 'John' made it pretty obvious.

Now, of course, I'm still laying relatively low. Though I can come back from the dead, it isn't fun to die. Again and again. I left Washington after that incident. I know better then to stick around in certain places after I die. No matter the circumstance.

It really sucks coming back from the dead.

"Excuse me!" I heard from behind me. Who still says excuse me to get someones attention? Especially on the streets. Deduction; they weren't the type of person who had raised themselves in a dangerous and deadly environment, knowing that no one cared when you died or how you died. I turned to face the stranger, to me and to my 'home'. "Yes?" I asked as politely as I could. It was hard being polite when you stole for a living. I'll admit, I believe I've grown pretty reckless.

The white haired woman smiled faintly at me, "I wanted to know if you knew someone by the name of Misery Black."

"Who wants to know?" I questioned. It was better to be safe then sorry. Or something like that. "My name is Ororo Monroe, I'm part of Xavier's School for the Gifted."

"I'm Misery Black," I replied. I watched the smile bloom on the white haired lady's' face. "I'd like you to come with me."

* * *

That's how I ended up here. In front of a desk with an old man in a wheelchair. Xavier himself apparently. And here I was, looking like a complete wreck. But, he'd have to deal with it. It isn't exactly easy to bath when you didn't have a home, a bathtub or any necessity. The old man in front of me smiled. He was probably reading my thoughts, that's what the white haired woman said his power was on the helicopter on the way over.

The old man smiled, the corners of his mouth slightly twitching up causing slight wrinkles. "So, Misery, is that your real name or one you made up?"

I wrinkled my nose slightly. He had to know already, right? "Yeah, it is my real name."

He just smiled more. This man seemed to smile a lot. "I see. Know, do you know why you are here."

"Well, I know I'm here because I'm a mutant but I'm not all too sure I know what exactly goes on here. Other then schooling that is."

The white haired woman, Ororo, and some red haired woman smiled at me. At the same time, which I found rather creepy. How long had they been here together?

Xavier looked at me, with kind eyes. He reminded me of a grandfather. The ones I had seen at parks all over. Everywhere I had been. The grandfathers who doted and acted as the spoiling and kind type. I had never known any of my family. Up until I was seven I lived in a foster home. It isn't like I was abused, rather I had left because of how bad I felt for my foster family. My father of sorts had lost his job. My almost mother had taken up two part time job while my father had spent most of his time hunting down some odd jobs. I felt they wouldn't have to work as hard if I left. I stuck around a little while after that. Watching as they continued to lived their lives. They had even penned up a picture of a picture of me on the fridge and had put the letter I had written them up as well. After awhile, when I had realized they were much more happy and settled in their lives and left.

"Xavier, why don't we talk to her tomorrow. I think she should get cleaned up and settled down soon. We can explain everything that happens here tomorrow," the red head stated.

"Your right," Xavier replied, "take Ms. Black to her room and make sure she gets settled in, Jean. Ororo, I want you to get Scott and start making the rounds. John is thinking of getting Bobby and Rogue and sneaking out."

* * *

Having a room all to herself after so long felt like heaven. The red head, Jean, smiled at me. "There's some clothes in the closet for you. A towel and bath supplies in your bathroom. I'll be around to come get you around noon," she smiled and stepped out of the door.

Was everyone here all smiles and rainbows or something?


End file.
